


but i know that i'll make it out alive

by georgiehensley



Series: Resurrection AU [4]
Category: Magcon (Video Blogging RPF), The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn and James share their first kiss since Shawn's return, and it brings a few unexpected emotions out of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but i know that i'll make it out alive

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm still interested in this 'verse of stories, I just don't write it that often because, well, it's not technically a proper series, it's just me writing things with a similar general theme. Maybe it'll become a proper one-shot or series one day, but for now it's staying as this, randomly written blurbs or drabbles.
> 
> But there should still be more to come out of this, in the near or distant future.
> 
> Also, title taken from Shawn's "Stitches".

The first time James and Shawn kiss, it’s not how James expects it to go. He thinks he’ll just feel all nervous, with butterflies fluttering around in his stomach, almost as though he’s his sixteen year old self once again. But what he doesn’t expect to feel is sadness.

As his lips meet Shawn’s, he feels a pang in his chest. He can’t stop himself from thinking about how this shouldn’t be happening right now, that Shawn should be _gone_ , and it hurts a little bit. Sure, he’s thankful of whatever force or miracle brought Shawn back into his life, but, this isn’t how things are supposed to go, really. Fate has a funny way of making someone realize that.

“James?” Shawn asks, pressing his forehead to James’ as his eyes fall open, having stopped the kiss after feeling tears dripping onto his fingertips. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” James says, bringing a hand up to his face to wipe away the tears, trying to blink away the rest. “I’m fine. I just… this is kind of amazing, isn’t it? Having you back into my life?” Shawn smiles slightly.

“I guess it is.” He says shyly, and James smiles, pulling him back into a kiss. As their lips continue to slide against each other, and James slips his tongue into the kiss, Shawn finds himself feeling something swell inside of him, a feeling that tells him that he’s not alone. _Of course I’m not, James is with me,_ he thinks to himself. _No, not like that,_ a voice in the back of his mind tells him. _There are more Returned on their way, some of which are those that didn’t survive the accident._ The thought causes tears to form in Shawn’s eyes now, only causing him to tighten his grip on James’ shoulders, squeezing his eyes shut to keep the tears from falling, wishing to will away the shock and sadness that comes over him.


End file.
